


Five Dragons Born to End the Fight

by TheIlliterateCrow



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: :), Asha (mention), Other, Queen Coral (mention), SO, enjoy, my take on the brightest night, not in the fandom anymore but thought I’d post it, wrote this a year ago, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIlliterateCrow/pseuds/TheIlliterateCrow
Summary: The five eggs were now in pieces; five dragonets stood in their place.A.K.A, my take on the Brightest Night.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Five Dragons Born to End the Fight

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The five eggs were now in pieces; five dragonets stood in their place. 

“Oh, moons, Thorn’s little one is here,” Dune remarked. A small, golden yellow dragon with a barbless tail and a large smile stared at the large dragon speaking to her. Dune couldn’t help but return her gesture. “Hello, my little girl. I must take care of you, with your disability.” The golden dragon tilted her head. “Your face beams like the summer sun’s rays. Sun. Sunny! That’s it! Thorn would have wanted this name for you. Welcome to Pyrrhia, Sunny.”

Next to Sunny lay a bright blue dragon with light green eyes and tiny stripes on her body. She seemed excited to be out of her egg, and she tried, but failed, to get out of her nest. “Webs, what do we name this one?” Dune asked.  
“Well, Coral seemed attached to the name Tsunami. Maybe I can do one thing to make her happy. Anyways, she seems to roll around as if she was carried by strong waves.”  
Tsunami looked at the intimidating dragons in front of her, and snarled, as if challenging them. “This one has a bold personality,” Webs stated.

Another blue dragon, with tiny frills and fangs, was laying near Tsunami. She looked toward Kestrel, the third guardian. She was a large, rust colored SkyWing with burn scars on her palms. Kestrel stared back at the little dragonet with disgust. “Webs, your little mistake’s here.”  
Webs gasped. “Kestrel, don’t call her that! It’s not her fault she’s a RainWing.” The little dragon turned her green gaze to the aqua SeaWing, her scales slowly shifting from blue to a purplish hue, dotted with yellow and gray along her neck and tail. Webs looked down at her, his eyes wide. “RainWings... can change their colors...?” He’d look to Dune, who seemed just as clueless. Kestrel only rolled her eyes.  
“Great. We have a deformed lizard, a ‘brave’ little brat, and now an artist’s palette. Oh moons, this war’s going on forever..” She’d plop down heavily, the little NightWing dragonet squeaking.  
“Kestrel, stop it!” Webs snapped. He’d look back down at the RainWing before him and tapped her lightly on the head, white and green flickering through her scales. “You’ll do great things, little one. You’ll be written in the scrolls, bringing this war to a glorious end.”  
Kestrel mumbled something that sounds like “When scavengers fly.”  
Webs tapped his chin. “Glory. That’s a RainWing name, right?” Dune only shrugged. “It is now. Welcome to the world, Glory.”

Kestrel sneered at Glory from behind Webs and trudged over to the remaining two unnamed dragonets. She’d tower over the dark NightWing, who seemed to be attempting to cover his face with his wings. She’d sit, watching him till he eventually peaked his snout out shakily. She’d reach out a talon and picked him up, as he trembled in her grip. His wings hung down awkwardly, the little star scales glittering in the dim moonlight. “What about Star for this one?”  
“Star? Sounds kinda...obvious.” Dune stepped to the SkyWing’s side. “What about Star...flight?” The dragonet squeaked.  
“Guess he agrees, with his special mind powers.” Kestrel huffed, placing Starflight down, who shrank away behind the MudWing dragonet.

Kestrel watched this with a blank expression, Webs finally turning away from Tsunami and Glory, who were now playing-fighting. She’d sit again, and Dune lowered himself to the ground, eye-level with the dragonets. “Clay?”  
“Clay? Where’d you get that from?” Webs sat, curling his thick tail neatly around his talons.  
“Asha mentioned the name to me.”  
A silence fell over the grown dragons at the mention of the fallen MudWing guardian. Sunny scuttled her way over to Dune, planting her little gold talons on his horns and yipped. Dune smiled, looking back in Clay’s direction. The little brown dragon stepped up to him, and Sunny turned, letting go of the SandWing. She squeaked at her clutchmate, and followed him away to the others, Starflight trotting behind. "Guess we're done today.."  
"Thank moons." Kestrel stood and starting to walk off to the guardian's den, Webs doing the same. Dune got up and looked across the dragonets, smiling a little, then sat for the first night of many with them.


End file.
